


New

by Deifire



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: Kitten-sharks will be kitten-sharks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From [this challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com/139734.html) at Froday Flash Fiction.

He was used to teeth, but the legs and paws and especially the retractable pointy bits on the end of each paw were new.

New, but not without their advantages, he decided as he flexed them in and out and ran them through the fabric beneath him, which gave way with a satisfying sort of ripping noise.

***

"It's not that your kitten-shark managed to destroy an entire sofa," Todd said to Dirk when he finally got home, "but that it somehow managed to do it without once reverting to shark form…I honestly can't tell whether I'm upset or impressed."


End file.
